


Цели не то, чем кажутся

by iolka, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: 16 декабря 1991 года Тони поехал с родителями.





	Цели не то, чем кажутся

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Тони 16 лет.

Солдат уже устал ждать к тому моменту, когда на пустой темной дороге послышался шум автомобиля. 

Небольшая погоня, пара выстрелов — ничего сложного. Цель сама выбралась из машины.

— Сержант Барнс?.. 

Код... неопознан? Или? 

Солдат замахнулся железным кулаком, чтобы ударить в лицо Цель, сбивающую программу, — скорее всего, какая-то давняя деактивация, иначе почему ноги задрожали, как после длительного всплеска адреналина? Немыслимо для хорошего Оружия посреди задания.

С диким воплем на его занесенной для удара железной руке повисло что-то легкое и относительно небольшое. Опознано как незапланированный Свидетель. Устранить. 

Свидетель бестолково размахивал кулаками, попадая по тактическому костюму. Солдат дернул рукой, и тот грохнулся ему под ноги, перевернулся, собираясь встать. Солдат встретился с ним взглядом, и Свидетель завопил так, что у натренированного ПЗРК Солдата заложило уши. На секунду. 

— Баки Барнс?! 

Код подействовал. Видимо, и Цель, и Свидетель знали код для обезвреживания Солдата.  
Правая рука разжалась, и Цель — стонущий мужчина — мешком обрушилась на землю и затихла. 

Свидетель — мальчишка — подскочил на ноги, замер напротив, дыша тяжело и быстро. Лицо его было испачкано кровью из разбитого носа и пореза на лбу, костяшки — сбиты о костюм Солдата. 

— Ты же был другом отца! Ты вместе с чертовым Капитаном Америкой сражался против плохих парней! А теперь ты убиваешь людей за деньги? — Из глаз его текла вода, оставляя светлые дорожки на грязном лице. 

«Слезы», — опознал-вспомнил Солдат. 

С каждым словом Свидетеля Солдат чувствовал себя слабее и слабее. Если бы позади стояло ненавистное кресло для обнулений, наверное, он бы в него сел — невозможно было терпеть разливающуюся по телу боль стоя. Ноги отказывали.

— Я... Солдат. Оружие ГИДРы, — произнес он свою директиву. 

— Блядь, нет! — ошарашено выдохнул Свидетель. — Нет! Ты Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! Баки Барнс, из 107-го пехотного во время Второй Мировой! Да я твою биографию лучше своей знаю. 

Солдату не хотелось повторять, но он должен был. Это было все, что он знал. А слова Свидетеля будили внутри нечто опасное — болезненное... живое.

— Я Зимний Солдат, — снова сказал он. 

— Ты Джеймс Барнс. — Цель на земле перевернулась на спину. Солдат опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Тони верно говорит. — Цель с трудом выдохнула — про себя Солдат констатировал сломанные ребра. — И если ты жив, значит, и Стив тоже, я уверен. 

Перед мысленным взором Солдата мелькнули светлые волосы и глаза цвета летнего неба. Солдат дернулся, будто стремясь уйти от возникшего... чего? 

— В кармане портмоне. Там фото, — пробормотала Цель. 

Солдат послушался — подставился, как новичок, любой Куратор с него за такое шкуру бы спустил: а если взрывчатка? — обшарил карманы, вытащил портмоне размером с ладонь.  
Внутри, помимо пары карточек и десятка банкнот, обнаружилось большое фото. Оно лежало вместе с банкнотами и погнулось на месте плавного сгиба. Солдат осторожно вытащил плотную желтую от времени карточку, с которой на него смотрели четверо. 

Женщина с темными волосами и темными губами. Очень красивая, по мнению кого-то внутри Солдата. При взгляде на нее он испытывал тянущее чувство где-то за грудиной — там же, откуда расползалась слабость от Кода, произнесенного Целью и Свидетелем. 

Следующим стоял мужчина, моложе, чем Цель, и старше, чем Свидетель, но это определенно был кто-то из них или же родственник. 

В третьем человеке Солдат с оторопью узнал человека, который часто возникал перед его внутренним взором во время криозаморозки или сна между миссиями, когда он был активен. Изнутри само по себе пришло одновременно уверенным, смеющимся и негодующим голосом: «Меня зовут Стив Роджерс, и не смей называть меня Стиви, Баки Барнс!»

Четвертым был он сам. Если бы волосы были короче, и если сбрить щетину, как иногда делали техники. 

Двойник, Стив и молодая Цель улыбались в камеру — Солдат как наяву увидел вспышку перед глазами — и обнимали друг друга за плечи. Женщина стояла чуть в стороне.  
Солдат безотчетно провел пальцем по лицу Стива Роджерса и сморгнул — смотреть мешала текущая из глаз жидкость. Слезы. 

Он бережно вложил фото обратно в портмоне, после чего спрятал сокровище в одном из своих карманов на штанах. 

Ему нужна была информация. Больше данных для нормальной работы. Помимо слабости во всем теле, начинала беспокоить боль в голове. 

Стив Роджерс. Цель. Он сам... Для этого нужно было изменить Задание. И сделать это без доклада Куратору. Куратор не позволит. 

Допускается самостоятельное решение тактической проблемы.

Пока он был занят разглядыванием фото и странными чувствами внутри, Свидетель успел обежать машину и тряс сидевшую на пассажирском сидении женщину. 

Солдат знал, что в случае аварии пострадавших точно нельзя трясти. И если Свидетель хочет, чтобы Цель-2 не умерла до оказания медицинской помощи, ему явно не следует ее так тормошить.

Очевидно, Свидетель этого не понимал.

Подойдя ближе, Солдат услышал, как Свидетель речитативом бормочет, захлебываясь рыданиями, срываясь, будто испорченная пластинка: 

— Мама! Нет, мама, пожалуйста. Не умирай, не бросай меня. Мама! 

Солдат за воротник приподнял булькнувшего от неожиданности Свидетеля и переставил подальше. 

— Ты убьешь ее. 

Потянувшийся тут же обратно, Свидетель мгновенно отшатнулся и спрятал руки за спину. 

Живой рукой Солдат проверил пульс Цели-2. Превышен. 

Цель-2 была без сознания. Солдат быстро удостоверился в целостности костей — удивительно, но все целы. Однако без сотрясения мозга точно не обошлось. 

Он осторожно отстегнул ремень безопасности и вытащил ее из машины. 

Несколько шагов в лес, до подходящей кочки, где можно устроить Цель-2 подальше от горящей машины. 

Свидетель побежал за ним и тут же схватил Цель-2 за руку, стоило только Солдату ее опустить. 

Сам Солдат вернулся к сидевшей возле машины Цели. Он помог ей подняться и опереться на свое плечо.

— Точка сбора в восьми милях в сторону Нью-Йорка. Вертолет до аэропорта, — отчитался о вводных Солдат. 

Цель кивнула: 

— Там вертолетная площадка Щ.И.Т.а и тренировочная база. Кажется, мне нужно кое-что пересмотреть в своей жизни. 

Солдат никак не прокомментировал слова Цели. Возразил только:

— База ГИДРы. 

Цель со стоном опустила голову. Видимо, тоже сотрясение.

— Отсюда до ближайшего города полторы мили, — сообщил Солдат, вспоминая топографию местности. 

Цель снова слабо кивнула: 

— Брэдшоу. Нужна машина, чтобы вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Там... там есть, где спрятаться.

Солдат молчал. То, что он собирался сделать, разрушит его жизнь, лишит его места в ГИДРе. Он Оружие ГИДРы, нужное, чтобы подарить миру свободу. Он — это Дар всей планете. 

Но он знал Стива. 

И он уже не ликвидировал Цели согласно заданию.

Потому что те что-то знали о Стиве. И о Солдате. Что-то о том, кем он был до того, как попал к ГИДРе. До того, как стал Оружием.

Он знал, что тогда тоже убивал. Помимо этого он был кем-то еще. Кем-то, рядом с кем стоял Стив Роджерс. Кем-то, кого Стив Роджерс обнимал. 

— Ты расскажешь мне, кто я. 

— Конечно, — Цель с жаром кивнула и тут же снова застонала от резкого движения и осела в руках Солдата. — Я постараюсь помочь тебе вспомнить все.

— И Стива Роджерса. 

— Его — в первую очередь. 

Солдат удовлетворенно кивнул. Цель немного отдышалась и выдохнула:

— В багажнике. Чемодан. Уничтожь. 

Солдат помедлил. Чемодан был Настоящей Целью этого задания. Он был важен. 

Солдат вернулся к горящему автомобилю, вытащил чемодан, оглядел содержимое. Он не знал, что это. Не хотел знать. Вытащив два из пяти пакетов, он раздавил их металлической рукой. Отряхнул пальцы от голубоватого геля и раздавил еще три.

* * *

Когда Стив открыл глаза в новом веке, его руку сжимали теплые пальцы Баки. 


End file.
